Some of typical functions of a computer-assisted surgery (CAS) system with navigation include presurgical planning of a procedure and presenting preoperative diagnostic information and images in useful formats. The CAS system presents status information about a procedure as it takes place in real time, displaying the preoperative plan along with intraoperative data. The CAS system may be used for procedures in traditional operating rooms, interventional radiology suites, mobile operating rooms or outpatient clinics. The procedure may be any medical procedure, whether surgical or non-surgical.
Surgical navigation systems are used to display the position and orientation of surgical instruments and medical implants with respect to presurgical or intraoperative medical imagery datasets of a patient. These images include pre and intraoperative images, such as two-dimensional (2D) fluoroscopic images and three-dimensional (3D) magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) or computed tomography (CT).
Navigation systems locate markers attached or fixed to an object, such as surgical instruments and patient. Most commonly these tracking systems are optical and electro-magnetic. Optical tracking systems have one or more stationary cameras that observes passive reflective markers or active infrared LEDs attached to the tracked instruments or the patient. Eye-tracking solutions are specialized optical tracking systems that measure gaze and eye motion relative to a user's head. Electro-magnetic systems have a stationary field generator that emits an electromagnetic field that is sensed by coils integrated into tracked medical tools and surgical instruments.